Common Trash
Common Trash is the one hundred and fifty-sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary On Seirin’s bench, Kuroko explains that Murasakibara is lazy and complains all the time; nevertheless, he is one of the most combative members of the Generation of Miracles and is actually better at offense. In games that incur his wrath, he once scored a record 100 points. On Yosen’s bench, Coach Araki thinks that she can’t believe that Murasakibara moved on his own—nonetheless, she is grateful to Seirin for awakening the monster. Murasakibara tells Seirin that he will show them so much unfair play that all of their words will become meaningless. Mitobe, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi all rush to stop him—Kiyoshi tells him they never planned to stop him individually. Murasakibara mocks their efforts, easily moving them back. He gets the ball from Fukui and explosively dunks it in using his destructive technique, Thor’s Hammer. All three of Seirin’s players fall to the floor from the technique’s impact. Murasakibara scornfully states that he can’t believe they got blown away so easily. Hearing the crowd belittle Seirin, Aomine tells Momoi that this is why he cannot stand amateurs. Murasakibara is the first person he has seen who is big, fast, and incredibly powerful--it is almost impossible to stop him. In the next play, Kiyoshi yells that it is not over and passes to Izuki. As Izuki rapidly dribbles down the court, he thinks that they can at least score now that Murasakibara is moving. Suddenly, Izuki senses a large and powerful shadow behind him. Shocked that Murasakibara has already caught up to him, Izuki passes the ball to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi sees that his entire team is marked—Murasakibara declares that he alone will stop him and dares him to bring it on. Kiyoshi tires the play he used before in combination with Izuki, but Murasakibara knocks the ball away with his left hand, voicing that he is disgusted by that strategy. Fukui gets the ball and passes swiftly to Murasakibara who powerfully dunks it in again, and even Kagami is unable to stop him. After scoring, Murasakibara sickeningly states how unfair basketball is—it is a sport that favors tall people because the hoop itself is three meters high; therefore, he tauntingly asks what can be so fun about such a ridiculous game. After he says these words, the entire hoop stand crashes to the floor, jolting everyone; even Yosen is startled by Murasakibara’s power. Murasakibara asserts that all ideals are trash in front of him, and he will crush them all mercilessly. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Yōsen High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Atsushi Murasakibara's Offense *Atsushi Murasakibara's Thor Hammer *Teppei Kiyoshi's Point Guard *Teppei Kiyoshi's Right of Postponement *Taiga Kagami's Jumping Power Trivia *Riko, despite being present in the match, interestingly does not even appear at any of the boxes of this chapter at all. *The audience is actually seen startled this time when Murasakibara breaks the whole basketball stand; this is indeed rare considering the fact that they are always drawn faceless. Navigation